magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Fairy Idol Kanon
Japanese Title: フェアリーアイドルかのん Chinese Title: 偶像小妖精 Plot Kanon is a fourth-grader ordinary girl who loves to sing who has always wanted to sing... until she meets a fairy princess named Alto who can help her be a star! She gives her the opportunity to do so, Kanon jumps at the chance to become a superstar celebrity. Volume List 'Volume 1' Airdate: September 10, 2004 Kanon and her friends Marika and Kodama are 10 year old girls in the fourth grade who each enjoy singing. One day as they were walking outside and singing, they hear a tiny voice calling them. The voice seemed to be in each of the girls' dreams, because they recognized the voice as such. They see it was a small fairy who called them. She begged to hear their singing, and she was hurt. After convincing Marika to sing, the three girls sang, recovering any damages taken by the little fairy. They learn the fairy's name is Alto, who is the princess of the land of the fairies, the place where she resides from. Alto says that her land is in danger. The fairies get their energy by lovely voices, coming from singers who really love singing. But lately everyone sings for fame, so the fairies are beginning to die out of existence. She tells them that to help save her land, they need to sing all around the world. But Marika thinks of a much simpler plan- to be idols and sing to people watching television. Everyone agreed on that, so Alto changed the girls' clothes. I don't know how but volume 2 says the girls made their ways into auditions. As they try to sing, their voices weakened and the girls seemed to be in danger. Negative energy seemed to be attacking the girls. The same negative energy broke Alto's takt, or magic wand, so Alto had to go home, to the land of the fairies, to fix it. One of the judges, Julia, kicked the girls out and the girls sang outside. While they were singing, they were attracted by a young man... 'Volume 2' Airdate: April 09, 2005 The young man was Pierre and he wanted to recruit the girls so they could be a singing group. The girls were thrilled, but they had to ask their parents first. Meanwhile in the land of the fairies Alto was reading from a book that far into the Sealed Forest, the Temple of Rejuvenation was the place she needed to go in order to fix her takt. Apparantly, there were a bunch of monsters in the Sealed Forest, and they could only be defeated by a beautiful singing voice, which Alto lacked. Kanon and friends were busy cleaning up their school's pool when Kanon, hearing Alto's voice, splashed into the pool, knowing that she could get to the fairy world only via water. Kanon and Alto reunited, and both of them went ahead to the Sealed Forest. One monster emerged, but Kanon lulled it to sleep with her voice. A key note fell out from the monster and Kanon picked it up, hoping it would be of use. Then they made way into Alto's aunt's house, which happened to be in the Sealed Forest. Alto's aunt, hearing Alto's story, wanted to take and fix the takt, but Alto refused, thinking that she was too nice. Alto's aunt was actually evil and planned to take the takt for herself. Alto's takt was given to the person next in line for the fairy throne of the Kingdom of Sound(Alto's home). Since she coud not retrieve it, Alto's aunt took Kanon and Alto to a "secret entrance to the Temple of Rejuvenation", which was also extremely dangerous. Giant statues were in the secret path, blocking the girls' way. They asked the girls a riddle, and Kanon answered it correctly, making the leader of these statues angry. Kanon dropped the key note, and the giant statues explained that the key note was the pass for them being able to go through unharmed. The girls felt kind of guilty for not thinking of that, and went on to the Temple. However, Alto's aunt summoned her pet dragon Charlotte to fetch Alto's takt from the girls, and so did, but Alto grabbed onto it tight. She never thought that Charlotte had a reason for fetching the takt. Kanon tried to sing to the dragon, but she was too far away. Marika and Kodama, still in the human world, heard Kanon's voice, went into the water, and found Kanon. They helped Alto retrieve the takt by singing to the dragon, making it irritated and confused. Happy to retrieve the takt once again from Charlotte's clutches, Alto, Kanon, Marika, and Kodama head to the Temple of Rejuvenation. Flat, head of the Temple, was a bit annoyed, but it is revealed that she is also Alto's grandmother, so she let all of them in. However, it was a bit difficult to repair the takt, so with the help of the girls' singing, Alto's takt was fixed and improved with an entirely new and cute design. Alto's mother held a celebration for the girls for becoming friends with Alto and helping her. She let the girls stay in for one night at the castle. While they were there, the girls learned about Alto having a siser named Sharp, who was missing recently. The reader then gets a small cutscene of Julia admiring herself at the mirror and reminding herself how big of a superstar she is. Then Sharp pops up and chats with Julia for a while, and thinks to herself of her real plans. Kanon and friends return home. They see Pierre asking their parents, and they say yes. They suddenly meet up with Julia while going to Pierre's studio, and the girls reveal to each other that Kanon has Alto with her and Julia has Alto's older sister, Sharp, with her. Sharp basically destroys Pierre's room and Pierre is forced to clean it up. Kanon has declared to herself that the girls have found a new rival-Julia- and must not lose against her. The girls then go to an audition to be in a really famous TV show and win, making them make a singing group called The Dancerz. 'Volume 3' Airdate: October 08, 2005 The Dancerz make their debut appearance on the famous TV show that they now always star in. And they have a new guest star... their rival Julia! The girls were extremely disappointed. Sharp, meanwhile, tries to get over to the girls but is blocked by Alto. Sharp tried to make the girls fall asleep for the whole show, but with Alto messing up her view, her spell accidently hits Julia's chorus singers instead, forcing The Dancerz to be temporary co-singers for Julia's song of the day. However, Kanon enjoys the feeling of singing with her rival and begs Julia to sing with them again afterward. But Julia makes a deal- if The Dancerz sell 50,000 albums in their first selling, they will make a full album with Julia. Unfortunately for Julia, they did manage to sell over 50,000 albums, even though Sharp poisoned Alto(the potion forced Alto to attack the girls, but forgetting that Sharp had black magic but not Alto, who had white magic, the girls were not attacked but rather stuck in bubbles which enhanced their performance) and Julia tried to mess up the girls' first live singing(before the girls could do that they had help from Kodama's brother to make the CDs for selling). They make the album, after getting Kodama to sing because Julia taunted her that she sucked. The Dancerz had gotten so popular that they were asked to make an appearance on a much more popular show for one time. Angered, Julia begged Sharp to do something, and Sharp was given a hatchet-shaped wand by the other black magic fairies. The hatchet wand was able to help Sharp possess a human body for only one time. Marika, who was already a bit jealous of Kanon and Kodama's singing the other day, became Sharp's perfect target. The possessed Marika then forced the girls to be kicked out(messing up their popularity, which was bad for Pierre especially) of the live performance show by not wishing to join the show. Instead Marika was sent to Julia's house to break the CD that the girls had made together with Julia. But Marika could not do it. Kanon and Kodama found Marika in Julia's room. Alto casted some magic to show the girls that Marika was possessed, which was shown by black snakes wrapped all around her. Kanon helped Alto reverse the spell with her singing and got Marika to normal. Julia's mother had seen the whole thing. But The Dancerz' popularity was in danger. What were they supposed to do now? 'Volume 4' Airdate: April 10, 2006 Luckily for the girls, Pierre one day found auditions for a theater version of Snow White. The girls were chosen to be three of the seven dwarfs. Julia was chosen to be Snow White and a handsome famous actor was chosen to be her prince. Julia tried to flirt with the guy but he was more interested in Kanon's singing instead. She was pretty angry so she called Sharp. Sharp gave Julia a poison that would make the girls heavily sick. On the day of the play Julia poured the poison on three cups of juice, one cup for each of the girls. However, Kanon's friends already had a drink from their parents ready and the actor playing the prince took a poisoned cup. You guessed it- he had to go home. So Kanon was to play the role of the prince, and was already good at it while reviewing the lines a little. When it was time for Kanon to 'kiss', Julia silently pulled out Sharp, who used a spell to choke Kanon, weakening her singing. But Alto came just in time to get rid of the snakes on Kanon's neck. The play was a success overall, and they were to do the play again for those who missed out. Before the play went on, Alto contacted her grandmother, who informed Alto that black clouds had somehow come into their world and was killing the fairies. She knew she had to hurry. While Julia was rehearsing, her mother came backstage without notifying and slapped her daughter. Julia's mother once knew Sharp when she was Julia's age. Sharp had helped her be a star, but Julia's mother was hated from all of the others. So she disowned Sharp, who later found Julia to be a good target. Julia's mother could not see Sharp, but she told Julia that she must disown her right away and told Julia that Julia used to love her fans until Sharp came along. Julia, realizing how much she just cared about seeing her fans, later disowned Sharp at the end of the show, making Sharp extremely furious. Julia then tried to be friends with Kanon and friends. Julia then moved to America to be a movie star and Sharp was gone, concocting a plan. One day after many months, a new singer had come to Japan. Her name was Hanne and was loved by all by her beauty and (mostly) her enchanted singing. The girls and Pierre were suspicious of Hanne, because she already got a thousands of fans within A WEEK. So they went to Hanne's show. Alto, seeing her dancing, recognized her dancing to be similar to Sharp's dances. She also saw a evil glass orb on her hair. What was she planning it for? Alto decided to find out. The girls came back home, tired and drained from the show. The girls were then scheduled to sing with Hanne at a live show where thousands of singers would sing together, so they did go. While the girls were waiting for their turn, Hanne recognized Alto, and Alto then realized that Hanne was Sharp in disguise. Sharp had used extremely powerful forbidden magic that made her become human. But it would start killing her if she used too much magic while she was in this form. Sharp attacked Kanon, Marika, and Kodama during their singing. She drained their energy and the energy went into her glass ball which would then turn black inside. Marika and Kodama had to give up, but Kanon went on, and fainted from a lack of energy. Alto then informed The Dancerz about what she learned the other day while the live singing. Alto then informed Flat, and Flat told her that the glass ball was a Black Orb. Alto must stop Sharp from filling the Black Orb from being completely filled up, or else the whole fairy world will be annihilated. Kanon and friends were invited to another singing, but unfortunately Hanne tagged along. Her Black Orb was already almost full of dark energy. Kanon braced, but Sharp was not aiming at the girls this time. Instead she took the energy from the whole audience, which filled the Orb completely. Sharp, already almost dying, used her magic to try to transport the dark energy to the land of the fairies. Alto then broke the Black Orb with her magic and the dark energy was scattered everywhere. Sharp was furious, but then she fell and couldn't move or even get up. She was going to die. Alto, using up all of her magic and energy, used her white magic to turn Sharp back into her fairy self. Alto fainted as soon as Sharp was turned back into herself. Alto was okay, but the dark energy was going to now attack the whole city. Kanon, Kodama, Marika, and Julia(who came for a surprise appearence) used their lovely voices to destroy the dark energy and give back the energy to all of the drained people. Everyone then got up and gave a huge round of appalause. The Dancerz were now famous. Back at the land of the fairies, all of the black magic fairies were forgiven and used their powers together to fix their world back into harmony. Alto then told Kanon and friends in their sleep how prosperous the Kingdom of Sound was again and that she now needed to say good bye. The next day when they woke up, they were sad to see that Alto really was gone. But they were happy to see everything was now all right. They would never forget their best fairy friend to helped them achieve their dreams. Category:Others (without Show) Category:Book / Comic / Manga Category:2000-2009